The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for the application of hair treatment solution to hair and more specifically to a method and system for the application of vaporized hair treatment solution to hair.
Prior to the present invention, hair treatment solutions such as permanent solutions were applied to the hair in liquid form. This resulted in excessive waste of the solution, in possible damage to the hair, and in possible irritation to the patron's scalp. The use of liquid solution also required considerable time for application, required the use of harsh chemicals which were hard on the hair, and had other, like, and different disadvantages and limitations. Further, the use of steam to restore the hair and prepare the hair for hair treatment solution was recognized at least by the present inventor as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,692.
Thus, a need has arisen for a method and system of applying hair treatment solution to hair which is less time consuming both to the patron and the salon operator, which maximizes the use of hair treatment solution, which allows the use of gentler hair treatment solutions, and is otherwise advantageous.